


Jelly Rebellion

by MistralAmara



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Star One, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Blake's plans for overthrowing the Federation are sweeter than others. Forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Rebellion

Set in _Liberator's_ galley, shortly after Star One, during a brief lull in the Andromedan War.

 **Blake:** Avon! I've finally figured it out! I know how we can defeat the Federation.

 **Avon:**   What is it? Get Vila a job as the chef at Space Command?

 **Blake:** Look, what do you suppose the contents of the strong room would be worth in early 20th century America? Enough to fund a private business or two?

 **Avon:**   Easily. What did you have in mind?

 **Blake:** We'll travel back in time and start an instant jelly company. We'll call it Jell-O, and we'll put so much money into advertising it, that those gullible Americans will start to call all jelly Jell-O. We'll start another company--several companies--and make clear fruit jams, and market those as jelly.

 **Avon:**   Why should we do that?

 **Vila:**   To make money. I'm in!

 **Avon:**   I somehow doubt that is the point of this exercise. Well, Blake?

 **Blake:** Don't you see? The Americans will call jelly Jell-O, and jam jelly and jam. The Commonwealth will call Jell-O jelly, and jelly and jam jam.

 **Vila:**   Jelly and jam-jam?

 **Blake:** We'll divide them with their common language. The two sides will become so polarized that the planet will never unite, and the Federation will never be formed!

 **Avon:**   Thus creating the Tower of Babel out of gelatine. I always suspected that you had delusions of godhood.

 **Blake:** Have you got a better idea?

 **Avon:**   Yes, I have. I'm going to eat my lunch. Vila, what's on the menu today?

 **Vila:**   Peanut butter and Jell-O sandwich, jelly roll, jam tart. And the leftover aspic with sardines and pickles that you made for supper last night.

 **Avon:**   I'll have some of that. How about you, Blake?

 **Blake:** I'll stick to the jam tart, thanks. Sorry, Avon, but that was a terrible aspic.

 **Avon:**   Forever unappreciated, that's the story of my life . . .

  


-End-

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an attempt to derail an off-topic and surprisingly heated argument between the UKers and the USians on the Lysator Blakes 7 mailing list as to the exact definition of the words 'jelly' and 'jam'. I am happy to be able to report that it was mostly successful.


End file.
